


Hype Man

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [32]
Category: Glee
Genre: Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: blainesebastian on tumblr requested: a hurt/comfort fic based on this amazingfan art.---“I wish it were different, but I figured I’d at least let you know.” Pam says softly over the phone in her gentlest ‘mom’ voice.“Yeah, um, thanks for telling me, I guess.” Blaine sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He did not need to hear any of this today. It’s his day off, he’s supposed to be going out with his boyfriend in an hour. Today was supposed to be a nice, relaxing day, not a day of heart-shattering news.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Hype Man

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the terrible title i need to hire someone to write titles for me lol

“I wish it were different, but I figured I’d at least let you know.” Pam says softly over the phone in her gentlest ‘mom’ voice.

“Yeah, um, thanks for telling me, I guess.” Blaine sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He did not need to hear any of this today. It’s his day off, he’s supposed to be going out with his boyfriend in an hour. Today was supposed to be a nice, relaxing day, not a day of heart-shattering news.

“I love you, sweetie. Your dad loves you, too, he just…” Pam trails off, the sound of her quiet breathing the only thing to be heard over the receiver.

Blaine rolls his eyes, chewing on his lower lip as he finishes the call on autopilot, “Uh, yeah, I love you, too, mom.”

He hears his mother sigh, “I’ll call you next week, all right?”

And he lets out a sigh of his own, “Okay…Bye, mom.” Blaine says softly before disconnecting the call and falling down onto the couch. He tosses his phone on the coffee table and takes a deep breath, running a hand through his curls as he sits there a short moment before he gathers his knees up against his chest, tears spilling out as his mother’s news finally hits him full on in the heart.

* * *

An hour later, Blaine bites his lips as he steps out of his apartment, Sebastian ready and waiting for him at the bottom of the stoop with his hands in his jean pockets. He looks so casual and handsome, so bright and warm and oblivious to the day Blaine’s had, to the news he’s just heard. He wishes he could just burry it all away and go on his Saturday afternoon date with his boyfriend as planned with no worries, no tears.

He sighs, shrugging to himself—perhaps he can try, at least. Maybe this date will take his mind off everything.

“Hey, stranger,” He manages to squeak out, a tight smile pulling across his lips as he descends the stairs and stands in front of his boyfriend on the sidewalk. A toothy grin spreads across Sebastian’s lips when he sees him, like he’s just now seeing the world’s most beautiful sight for the first time. He always looks at Blaine like that, and it never fails to warm Blaine right in the chest, even when he’s having a terrible day.

“Hey, B—” Sebastian starts as he reaches out with one hand, most likely to pull Blaine in for a welcoming kiss, but he pauses as his brows furrow and a frown takes over his face.

Because of course he knows something is up just by taking one look at Blaine. Sebastian always knows, and Blaine immediately thinks himself a fool for believing he could get through this day without have to think any more about it.

It, meaning what happened. The news. The news his mother called him with just an hour before, shocking him down to his core as cried alone in his apartment until just a ten minutes before he and Sebastian planned to meet, scrapping by with just enough time to splash some water on his face and hide the remnants of his tears.

But it didn’t matter as Sebastian grabs him anyway, pulling him into his side and asking in a hushed and gentle voice, “Baby, what happened?”

And that’s all it takes for Blaine’s front to break, for his lip to tremble and his hands to shake as he tries so hard not to start crying right here in broad daylight outside the gate of his apartment building.

His eyes flutter shut the moment he nuzzles his face into Sebastian’s neck. Tears threatening to fall no matter how much he tries to blink them back until finally a hot wave starts streaming down his cheeks, small sobs climbing up his throat soon after.

He barely registers Sebastian’s hand carding through his curls at first, until the other heightens the pressure of his soft yet strong fingers against his scalp in an attempt to console, to comfort. And it’s a successful one when after about five minutes, Blaine’s sobs start to slow.

He tries to catch his breath as tears continue to drip down his face, shoulders still heaving just the slightest as he lets out small hiccups.

Sebastian’s voice is soft in his ear as he asks, “Do you wanna go back inside?” 

Blaine can only nod, allowing his boyfriend to slip his hand from his curls so he can wrap an arm around Blaine’s waist and walk him back up to his apartment. Blaine stays quiet, the sound of his sniffles and the jingle of the spare key he gave Sebastian months before the only sound in the hall before his boyfriend unlocks the door and helps him inside, walking him to the couch and gathering him up fully in his arms.

Once their seated, and Blaine is burrowed in Sebastian’s side, his one fist having never unclenched from Sebastian’s sweater and his face buried back against Sebastian’s pulse point, Sebastian runs a warm hand up and down Blaine’s back all the while pressing soft kisses to his hairline and whispering words of comfort into his ear.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sebastian finally asks once Blaine’s tears have fully subsided, leaving behind nothing by red eyes and the occasional sniffle.

Blaine raises his head then to gaze up at Sebastian’s kind and honest green eyes, nothing but love and concern reflecting in his irises as he gazes back at Blaine’s watery honey ones. He takes a deep breath before nodding slowly, running a hand over his face as he lets out a forced laughed, “First, I’m sorry for just breaking down out on the sidewalk like that,” He grimaces, “So much for lunch at the café.”

Sebastian gives a dramatic roll of his eyes, leaning in to kiss Blaine on the cheek before pulling away with a playful smirk, “Yeah, well, I don’t let just anyone cry into my shoulder, so you’re lucky you’re cute, Anderson,” He teases, successfully make Blaine smile, even if it’s small and only for a moment.

Sebastian’s smirk easily twists into a look of concern, “But seriously, babe, don’t worry about that,” Sebastian swears with a shake of his head, lifting a hand to tuck one of Blaine’s stay curls behind his ear, “All that matters to me is that you’re all right.”

Blaine sighs, nodding, “I’m—” He starts, before clearing his throat and redirecting himself, “my mom called me today.” He says, chewing his bottom lip as he pushes back the tell-tale feeling of tears starting to creep up again, “Apparently, my dad isn’t coming to my graduation from NYADA.”

He watches as Sebastian’s face twists into something of annoyance and anger. He knows about the elder Anderson’s distaste in Blaine going into the arts, had always noticed Mr. Anderson’s absence at Blaine’s performances when Pam was there, always took note of snide comments made at the dinner table whenever he was invited over during holidays. Sebastian raises a brow, “And the coward couldn’t even call and tell you himself?”

Blaine shrugs and lets out a sniffle, “Apparently not.”

Sebastian sighs, slipping both arms tightly around Blaine so he can pull the smaller man onto his lap, “Well, not to sound too cliché but that’s his fucking loss,” He says with a shake of his head, “He has the most talented son on the planet, and he doesn’t even know it. He’s a fucking fool,” Sebastian insists, reaching out to tilt Blaine’s chin up so they lock eyes, “I’m so proud of you, baby. And you should be proud of yourself, too” He says softly, “And fuck whatever that piece of work that calls himself your father has to say, all right?”

Blaine nods, returning Sebastian’s intense gaze with a half-smile, “All right.”

Sebastian moves his hand from Blaine’s chin to his cheek, the other man immediately nuzzling into it, eyes fluttering, “He doesn’t deserve your tears, either. Nobody does. No one gets to make you feel less, _all right_?”

Blaine chuckles this time, smiling wider, “All right, hype man.”

“Hype man’s part of the boyfriend contract, didn’t you know?” Sebastian chuckles, happy to see Blaine finally smiling fully.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Blaine laughs again before quieting and biting his lip, “I’m sorry I ruined our date,” pausing to unclench his fist from Sebastian’s sweater, laughing softly, “and your sweater.”

Sebastian scoffs, “You didn’t ruin our date. We’ll just order lunch in,” He says before smirking, “Besides, this way I can ravage you before and after, no annoying subway ride back here to get in the way,” He lets go of Blaine just long enough to slip his sweater over his head and toss it across the room, “And I don’t give a damn about the sweater.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, leaning in for a kiss, “Sometimes I wonder why I love you."

Sebastian raises his brows in fake disbelief, "No you don't."

"No, I don't."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
